Charles Napier
Charles Napier (1936 - 2011) Film Deaths: *[[Cherry, Harry & Raquel! (1970)|''Cherry, Harry & Raquel! (1970) ' (Megavixens; Three Ways to Love) '''(1970)]] [Harry]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with John Milo. *[[Supervixens (1975)|''Supervixens (Supervixens Eruption; Vixens)'' (1975)]] [Harry Sledge]: Killed in an explosion when a stick of dynamite (which he thought was a dud) suddenly re-ignites. *''Last Embrace'' (1979) [Dave Quittle]: Falls to his death from a bell tower, due to the pain of the bells' noise. *''Alien from the Deep'' (1989) [Col. Kovacks]: Killed off-camera by the alien monster after it's secretion had partially dissolve one of Charles' legs the other is clipped off by its claw. Charles is then pulled from a ladder out of the frame. *''The Silence of the Lambs (1991)'' [Lt. Boyle]: Beaten to death with his own nightstick by Anthony Hopkins in Anthony's cell; Anthony then disembowels him (off-screen) and crucifies him from the cell bars. His body is shown afterwards when the other officers discover him. *''Ballistic (Fist of Justice)'' (1995) [Underwood]: Killed in an explosion, along with Sam Jones, when Marjean Holden fires a rocket launcher at their car. *''The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000)'' [Four Star General]: Appearing only in a dream sequence, he is killed in an explosion (along with everyone else on Earth) after Eddie Murphy fails to stop the Earth from being hit by an asteroid. (Played for Comedic Effect) *''Life Blood (Murder World; Pearblossom)'' (2009) [Sheriff Tillman]: Shot in the head by Sophie Monk as he approaches the convenience store. Television Deaths: *''Star Trek: The Way to Eden (1969)'' [Adam]: Poisoned (off-screen) when he eats the toxic fruit on the planet Eden; his body is shown afterwards when the landing party discovers him. (Thanks to Neil, Aaron, and Danny) *''Murder, She Wrote: Death Stalks the Big Top (1986)'' [Hank Sutter]: Beaten with a baseball bat by Alex Cord, then placed in the lion cage. (I can't recall whether it was the beating or the lions that killed him.) (This was a two-part episode; his body was discovered in Part 1, and the murder was shown in flashback in Part 2.) Gallery Charles Napier.png|Charles Napier in The Silence of the Lambs Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1936 Births Category:2011 Deaths Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Actors who died in Russ Meyer Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Thrombosis victims Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Coach cast members Category:Rambo Cast Members